Automated solder ball mounting systems have been developed that quickly and accurately attach solder balls to substrates. The solder ball type most commonly used in these systems is the standard solder ball. Standard solder balls are formed of a lead-tin alloy. However, for environmental reasons there has been an increasing need for the use of lead free solder balls.
The requirement that a manufacturing facility be able to attach both standard solder balls and lead free solder balls has forced some manufacturing facilities to purchase additional dedicated ball mounting systems to mount lead free solder balls. However, when both standard solder balls and lead free solder balls are used in the same manufacturing facility, workers can accidentally input the wrong type of solder ball into a solder ball mounting system. This can result in numerous defective products being fabricated before the problem is discovered.
To minimize the potential for defective products resulting from attachment of the wrong solder ball type, sample parts are produced and are sent to a laboratory for analysis before the start of production. Typically these labs determine solder ball type using x-ray fluorescent equipment that indicates tin content. The lab test delays the start-up of production, reducing equipment utilization rates and reducing efficiency. Moreover, though testing prior to start up of production assures that the production process will start off with the correct solder ball type it is still possible that a worker may input the wrong type of solder ball into the ball mounting system during production.
Accordingly what is needed is an automated ball mounting process and system that will minimize or eliminate product defects resulting from the use of the wrong solder ball type. Also, there is a need for a method and apparatus that meets the above need and that can mount both standard solder balls and lead free solder balls. The present invention meets the above needs.